Forever and Always 3
by Simon Seville
Summary: Simon and Alvin find out how they feel about each other. There is a sex between Alvin and Simon in this. Read as you wish!


**Hey guess what, I'm back. I have no idea if this will be T rated or M rated. I've never written a lemon story so I might now. But, we'll see as the story goes on. PS thank you to ever one who review on the past two stories of this series. You guys rock from that.**

_3030303030303030303030303030_

'_What in the world did I just do? Am I crazy? I kissed my own brother! Not only that, but I realized that I was in love with him!'_

I was now in my own room. The door was locked and I was safe. Safe from Alvin and safe from humiliation. I need to think things over before I actually do them. Alvin told me the kiss he gave me was just a dare. The one I gave him came from the heart. That means the kiss meant nothing to Alvin. Am I the world's biggest fool? You don't kiss your own brother unless you are dared. Even then it's still really weird, but at least you have reason for what you are doing, but kissing your own brother because of stupid impulse, that's just plain stupid.

My face is burning up right now. I afraid to got and see Alvin ever again. I can't face him or at least for now.

I lay my head in my pillow. Before to long I was asleep.

"_Please, stop teasing me!" He says._

_He looks at him with puppy dog eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the person below him._

"_You want me to get straight to the point don't cha?" He asked in a husky tone._

_All he could do was nod. _

"_Well then." He started "I need you to relax for me then."_

_The boy underneath him nods. He takes a few deep breaths before speaking again._

"_Is this gonna hurt?" He asked in a whimper._

"_It depends." He whispered in his ear._

_By now he is already going in and out of him at a steady pace. He bits back the moans of pleasure. This was a sensation he should not be having with him but he couldn't help it. His warm body on top of him. The way he moved. The way he kissed! It was all too much for him._

"_Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked._

"_I think I'm gonna come!" He says, his breathing labored._

_He gave a small chuckle. He gently started kissing his neck until he found what he was looking for. His pulse. He gently started sucking on it, but got harder with each passing second. When he stopped a hickey was left on his neck._

"-inner is ready!" Dave called.

I work up with a quick jerk. Did that happen? No, it was just a dream! I would never do this with Alvin! Never in a million years! I haven't even done that with a girl yet! Yes, I am still a virgin, get over it! But really, that was just a frighten dream. If I were going to have dreams like that, at _least _make them about girls, and not my own brother! Gosh that kiss is getting to me!

"Simon, Alvin, dinner is ready!" Dave calls again.

Great, now I have to go out and face him! I felt my face get warm. I don't feel like going to there to face him yet! Especially not after that dream! What choice do I have? Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?

I quickly unlock me bedroom door. Was he in the hall? No, looked clear to me. With a sigh I step out into the hallway. I was starting to feel stupid, having to hide in my own house? What is going on with me?

When I get into the kitchen I could see we were going to have meatloaf. Yum. Theodore makes the best meatloaf ever, but I'm not in the mood for it right now. I quietly take a set at the table.

"Simon, where's Alvin? Have you seen him?" Dave asked me.

My face turned red at the mentioning of his name. I nodded before say that I had talked to him earlier this evening. Dave nodded and called for Alvin.

"ALVIN, DINNER'S READY!"

Still no response. Was Alvin trying to avoid me? Well, if I didn't have to face him at dinner that would be fine with me. I don't think I ever want to meet Alvin eye to eye for awhile. Not after I acted like an idiot and kissed him.

"Simon, can you go check on Alvin and tell him that he needs to hurry up." Dave asked me.

Anyone! He could have asked Theodore to go check on Alvin. He could have gone upstairs to check on Alvin! But of course he chose me.

"Can't you get Theodore to do it?" I asked my face turning red again. I have got to stop blushing. Note to self, stop getting so embarrassed when you hear his name.

"Simon, I asked you, and are you okay. Your face looks red." Gee Dave, thanks for pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumble getting up to go check on Alvin.

When I get up to his room I don't know what to do? I don't want to face Alvin, and I don't want him to make fun of me for being stupid. I'm such a dork! Only someone like me would even think about kissing their brother for no reason. Well, I'm not getting any younger. If I face Alvin now I can get the name calling, and the teasing over with now.

I knock on his door.

"Alvin, dinner's ready. Dave wants you to hurry up." I said quickly.

"Tell him I'm not hungry! And besides, I'm busy!" Even though there was a door between, I could still picture Alvin with a pouty face. That was Alvin for you.

"Alvin, you need to eat, and what could you possible be doing in there?"

"None of you're business!"

I rolled my eyes. It's never any of my business. Typical Alvin. Or, maybe he just doesn't wanna come eat dinner because he doesn't wanna see me. I don't blame him; I don't wanna be me right now. But, then again, Alvin needs to eat.

"Well, you need to eat something." I said through the door.

"No I don't. I told you I'm not hungry."

Okay, this is getting old. I try to open Alvin's door. Of course, it's locked. Now, where did Dave put the keys to our rooms? The box in the closet! That's right. I quickly walk to the closet. Dave really needs to clean this place out.

When I found the key I hurried back to Alvin's room.

_Click_

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Alvin asked in a pissed off tone.

"Hay is for horses." I teased.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

We sat there for a moment. Well, the good news is Alvin hasn't brought up the fact that I kissed him. So, now what. Wait, why was I in here? Oh right, dinner.

"Alvin would you please just come downstairs for dinner?" I asked.

"I told you I'm not hungry!" His tone caught me off guard.

"Well, too bad. You need to eat." I protested while folding my arms over my chest.

"When did you become my wife?" Alvin said sticking out his tongue.

I blushed. (I though I told myself I was going to stop that! Dang it!) He had to put it that way. That didn't help my situation. The though of me and Alvin being married… it just seamed so weird. We're brothers. I know it didn't mean anything, but really?

"Well, what are you busy with?" I asked trying to get out of this awkward silence.

"That's none of your business." He said. It almost looked like he was trying to hide something from my. I scooted closer.

"What are you doing?" He asked. It almost looked like he was trying to blush. Hm…

"What are you trying to hide?"

"NOTHING! You always have to butt into my life don't cha!"

"Of course I do, I'm your little brother, that's my job." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Well then little brother needs to stop it." He said pushing what ever was behind his back further from me. It looked blue. Now what in the world would Alvin have that is blue? He _hates _the color blue. He's always telling me I should get a new favorite color and that blue is such a sad color. What ever. I quickly reach for the item.

"STOP THAT!" Alvin yelled.

"What would you own that is _blue_?" I retorted.

Alvin froze for a second. So it was something blue!

"You know, I think I'm hungry now. Let's go get dinner." He said grabbing my arm.

What ever the item was then slipped off the bed. My photo album? Now why on earth would Alvin have that… unless, he was going to put some…

"If you put any of those pictures on the internet I swear I will kill you!" I threatened.

"Hehehe… opps…" He said nervously. "And by the way, I wasn't going to put them on the internet."

"Then what were you going to do with them?" I asked clenching my teeth.

The room got quiet. We both stood there, saying nothing. This was driving my crazy. All I wanted to do was tell Alvin dinner was ready. But instead I get pulled into a big mess. Why can't my life just be simple?

"I'm waiting." I said.

"I was looking at them okay." Alvin said in a weak voice.

Looking at them? Why? Alvin's seen me when I was a kid. He's lived through all those photos.

"Why were you looking at them?" I asked calming down.

"Because, you're um… you were ah… how do I put this… ah… cute as an 8 year old…"

Oh please tell me this isn't going where I think it is.

"Cute? What?"

"Okay, I'll tell you the whole story." Alvin said taking a deep breath.

"Go."

"Well, when I kissed you, um… it wasn't a dare…" He started.

"You did it out of your own impulse?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah… um… listen Si, I see you well… more than a brother… I see you as someone I could… be in love with… and I've only just started see you like this. Look, last night when I kissed you, it was because I needed to know if I was _in _love with you, or if I was just going crazy. Because, the truth is… I see you as um… my sole mate." Alvin said.

Wow! I didn't know Alvin saw me that way. Now I feel better that I kissed him. I mean, that the kiss I gave him might have meant something to him too.

"You mean, you see me as like, a boyfriend?" I asked my face red. (Really, how come I can't control my own blushing?)

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. I see you as a potential boyfriend."

"Do you see any other guys like that." (This is a really awkward conversation…)

"No, only you." He clarified.

"So… you're bi?"

"I guess. I'm not really sure myself. But I guess since I only see you like a boyfriend, then and I still think a lot of girls are hot then I guess you could call me bi. Now, how do you feel about this? I mean, you kissed me."

Thanks for turning the table on me Alvin. But, it was only fair.

"I guess you could say I'm um… in love with you…" I said my voice weak.

"Really? But, why would you have feelings for me?"

"ALVIN, SIMON, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU GUYS NEED TO EAT DINNER!" Dave called.

"Oppss…" We said at the same time.

"I guess we'll finish this conversation after dinner." Alvin said getting close to me.

"Yeah… um… what are you do-."

Before I knew it, Alvin had planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed back. It wasn't long, but I still enjoyed ever second of it. Alvin leaned over.

"Just remember, I'll love you, forever and always."

_3030303030303030303030303030_

**I finished! Wow, my laptop is warm! So… what'd you people think? Sorry if I didn't make this "heated" enough. I told you, I've never written a lemon story. I didn't want to put a lot in this story, but if you couldn't tell, the dream Simon had was him and Alvin. (I hope you could tell that was them cuz if you couldn't then well… I feel sorry for you.) Anyway, as always, R&R. **


End file.
